Forbidden relation
by aokochan17
Summary: Modern AU! One day, Ciel Phantomhive, a demon slayer angel is given the task to become the guardian angel of a business man, Sebastian Michaelis. Hovewer, he doesn't even suspect that the one he is going to protect is a demon itself; and the number of dangers it can cause. Sebastian x Ciel, some OOC, rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue - The new task

**Hello everyone~ ^w^**

**This is my second Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, but unlike the other, it will have a Sebastian x Ciel pairing in the future ;)**

**The idea just got into my mind some weeks before and now I decided to start to write it, hope you will like the story C:**

**I don't exactly know how to write England, so sorry if it's a little bit strange ^^'**

**Disclaim: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!**

**Enjoy~ C:**

* * *

Everything was covered in white and brightness. The life was peaceful, the people not worrying about anything. It was the place of pureness, which the humans just called "Heaven". It was the home of the creatures, which brought happiness to humans, the angels. Unlike the human world, there weren't forest or lakes, just buildings. Everything was just like living on a huge cloud. However, as the angels were immortal, they didn't need any special things to survive. Of course, angels had a human form as well, which meant that they hid their wings and they weren't "shining".

Ciel Phantomhive was a person in this world as well. He was in a form of a 21 years old boy, meaning that he died at the age of 21. However, despite his young features, he was a really strong angel and had a huge fame in Heaven. He was one of the rare angels, whose task was one of the most important for the balance of the world. _A demon slayer._ He had been fulfilling his task for almost 100 years now, during which he became the most famous and strongest slayer. He was always serious and determined, which could also be seen in his eyes. Or I think should just say eye as his right eye was covered with an eye patch for unknown reason. Only his friends – Lizzy and Alois – knew about the reason behind the secret.

However, because of the constant work, Ciel in his free time always liked to go to the human world, especially to the country, called England. He always spent his time in a park, called Hyde Park, where he could enjoy the fresh air and could help people in need. As he was an angel, it was his other task to keep an eye on the humans in this world and help them in need. Some people in the capital – London – now know him as he was a constant costumer in a pastry shop and has already helped over 50 people, especially older ones.

Ciel was now sitting on the top of a hill, from which he could enjoy the whole city. As it was the beginning of December, it was now getting colder, so he had to wear some warmer clothes. Although he was an angel, his human form was still sensitive and could easily catch a cold if not being careful. He lifted one of his hands and watched as the small snowflakes fell on his palm. He really liked the winter sight of the city, it was making him calm. Whenever he closed his eyes, he still remembered the time when he was just a child and was playing in the snow with his friends.

'_Ciel Phantomhive, we need you to come here now.'_

Telepathy. The way the leaders of the government in Heaven (who were responsible for the tasks of the angels) were able to talk with him. Ciel frowned as he was woken up from his thoughts, but he knew he had to go, so he stood up with a sigh. He clasped his hands together, followed by a bright shine surrounding him. In the next moment there was just the snowy ground left, not any sign of him being there a moment before.

* * *

The government was in a huge building, in the centre of the 'city' where Ciel lived. In the main room was a huge desk, a man and a woman sitting behind it.

Ciel slowly opened the door and stepped inside with a serious expression. He always had to look like that before his superiors.

"You called?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, we have another task for you to fulfil." – the man said.

The dark blue haired boy just sighed – "What demon is it now...?"

"Well, it isn't a demon now my dear." – the woman corrected.

Ciel just raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask anything, just waited for the answer.

"You task is not connected with demon slaying now." – the man commented as he laced fingers together and put his chin on them.

"Then what is it...?"

"As you already know, one of our tasks is to protect the humans from the demons or any danger." – the woman started – "However, there are special cases when an angel is appointed to protect one special person."

"You mean the guardian angels...?" – Ciel asked with a frown. He didn't know what connection does it have with him. He was a demon slayer.

"Exactly!" – the man exclaimed.

"You see, Ciel... There is a human in London, who runs a business, but because of some things, it seems that he usually gets into danger..." – the woman continued.

The dark blue haired boy frowned – "Some things...?"

"Yes, but they are unknown to us too... He is always attacked by other men, we think that they want his money..." – the man said as he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head.

"And what does it have to do with me...?"

"Ciel, we want you to become his guardian angel." – the woman explained with a smile.

"WHAT? But Miss Angela, you know well enough that I have to kill demons! What happens if some appears while I would have to protect that man?!" – Ciel exclaimed with a shocked face.

"Don't worry about that darling! You know that there are other demon slayers beside you. If things really get serious we will solve them ourselves. You just concentrate on that man, and no other one." – Angela said, the smile never leaving her face.

"But-"

"There is no but Ciel. The government has made its decision and you can do nothing against it, you know."

"Yes..." – the boy replied as he bowed his head.

"Good, then here is all data about the man." – the man continued as he put some papers on the desk –"However be careful. You must get near him without him realising that you are his guardian angel. You will be applying for a job as his secretary. Here is your CV (autobiography) you have to give as an application. As an angel, you have all the knowledge you need to be the winner between the applicants."

Ciel just nodded as he took all the papers from the paper.

"Good luck darling~! The interview will start tomorrow! Get ready until then~! We have reserved an apartment for you where you can keep your things." – Angela commented.

"Thank you. If you apologise..." – and with that, the boy left the room.

"Do you think he would be alright Ash...?" – the woman asked as she turned to his partner.

"Don't worry Angela. You know how strong and determined he is if it's about work..." – the man replied with a chuckle.

"You are right..."

* * *

Ciel landed on the top of the building opposite the one in which the man he had to protect worked. The boy was now in his human form again with the paper in his hand.

_Sebastian Michaelis_

_Director of the National Bank of London_

_Age: 26_

'_Isn't he too young to lead a bank...?'_ – Ciel thought with a frown as he looked at the picture of the man. Short raven hair, pale face, but the thing which caught the boy's attention was the man's red eyes. It was showing determination and seriousness, but the colour was the thing which made Ciel gasp. – _'Well... maybe he uses contact lenses...'_

He looked up from the papers to look at the man, now sitting in a room behind a desk, typing something on his laptop; surrounded by dozens of papers.

Ciel was impressed by the man - although he hasn't even met him - from the facts he got to know yet.

'_Sebastian Michaelis, hm...? It will be interesting...'_

* * *

**So this is the prologue of the story, hope you liked it~ C:**

**Please tell me if you like the idea and I will continue the story then C:**

**Reviews are always appreciated~!**


	2. Chapter 1 - The interview

**Hello everyone again :D!**

**OMG, I was so happy to see that 8 people followed the story already OwO!**

**And thanks for your precious reviews: **_**WwLOLwW and Sque-Fangirl**_, **they really made me happy~ o3o**

**And sorry for the short chapter again, I promise to write longer ones in the future!**

**Enjoy~ C: !**

* * *

One thing Ciel knew for sure was that it was going to be a really interesting work. He had been fighting for demons for 100 years now, but this man, Sebastian Michaelis just got his attention somehow. He was really curious how this man acted in real life.

The moment when he stepped into the building of the bank a strange aura hit him. He didn't know where it came from, but he somehow felt that something was off in the place. He just couldn't tell what.

There were several desks in the hall, almost all of them occupied with people who had things in the bank. Ciel was informed that he had to go to the backer part of the building, behind the door in the hall if he wanted to apply for the job. He was so glad when all of the annoying noises silenced as soon as he entered the other part of the building. He took a deep breath and collected his courage. There were so much people sitting and waiting to be listened to. After taking a number, he took one seat - which to his fortuned happened to be empty – and waited patiently. As he took look of the people in the room he started to get nervous. Everyone had a serious expression without any trace of nervousness. And they were much older than he was, so they must have had a lot of experience as well.

When he finished with his survey, he looked down at his clothes with a sigh. He was told before that he had to wear formal clothes to make a better impress. And so he did. He was wearing a blue suit with a white shirt and a black tie. It was really strange for him to wear clothes like these after so much time, but he started to get used to them.

After what seemed like an eternity, he was finally called to the desk, where he had taken the number before.

"Ciel Phantomhive, am I right...?" – a young boy behind the desk asked. He had short blond hair and wore two pink hairgrips to adjust his bangs from his eyes.

"Yes." – the dark blue haired boy nodded.

"It's your turn now, the director is in that office." – the blonde boy said as he pointed to a door with his pen.

"Thank you."

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis was sitting behind his desk, looking through the paper of the previous man he was listening to. He started to get bored. Everyone just seemed imperfect for the job. He was sure they came just for the money and not for the sake of the company. He pulled his hand through his raven locks with a sigh. He hoped this day would end soon and would be able to declare that he doesn't need any assistance. It had been already been a week since he started searching for a secretary, so he was sure the government would understand him.

When the door opened, a head peaked in with a shy smile.

"Hello, can I come in...?"

"Come..." – the raven haired man answered, still not looking up and holding his head.

When he heard the chair being pulled out before him and the applicant sitting down, he looked up to check who his next victim would be. However, he didn't suspect that the next person stepping into his room would change his thinking so much. The boy seemed so young, still strong. And his eye... they remembered Sebastian of the ocean, so bright and blue... it was beautiful. He was curious why the right one was covered with an eye patch, but he knew it might be a personal question, so he just let it go. However, despite the fact that there was just one eye, there was so much determination in that one as well.

"Here is my CV..." – Ciel said as he gave a paper to the man sitting before him, making Sebastian wake up from his thoughts.

"Thanks..." – he replied as he took the paper and started to read it.

Ciel was waiting patiently, playing with his hands under the table. He was really curious how things would go. One thing he noticed during his wait outside was that the people came out rather quickly, like if the man hasn't even read their papers, just sent them out as soon as he glanced at them.

'_It's a good start then...'_

"Well... Ciel, am I right?" – Sebastian asked as he finished.

"Yes sir..."

"So you had several part-time jobs before and were attending a finance course in school, am I right?"

"Yes."

"If I know well, learning financial things isn't that easy. How were you able to have part-time jobs beside it?"

"Well... you see..." – the information on the paper was from the time Ciel was still living. Of course he remembered everything from that time, but it was hard to talk about it. Although several years had passed, it still hurt – "My parents died when I was just 11 years old, and I was sent to leave with my aunt. However, I didn't want her to work too much because of me, so I started to apply for different part-time jobs to gain enough money to support myself."

"Are you still living with your aunt?" – Sebastian asked with a frown, but Ciel just shook his head.

"No. I have been living alone since I was 18."

"I see, that's good then..."

Ciel couldn't help, but frown at the comment. What could the man mean by that? He was just supposed to be 21 years old, who has just finished his learning. It would be natural if he would just get an apartment after he got enough money from this work. However, he knew he couldn't say anything if he wanted to get the job, so he just nodded.

"Well, there are still other people I need to listen to, but we will inform you as soon as we have the results."

"Thank you sir." – Ciel said as he stood up and bowed before leaving the room.

Sebastian leaned on his palm as he put his elbow on the desk, looking at the now closed door. The boy really was impressing, not just his skills and determination, but the man thought that he was somehow cute.

'_Wait what?! Sebastian, you are a grown up man, stop thinking nonsense!' _– he shook his head to ease the thoughts.

* * *

After the really tiring day, Sebastian was finally able to declare that it was time to go home. The sun had already set, so it was dark outside, let alone it started to rain. Although he had an umbrella, he didn't want to get soaked that much.

The other workers had already gone home, he was the only one left in the building. He put on his jacket and scarf, switched off the lights and closed the doors carefully. He opened his umbrella and started to walk home. To his fortune, he didn't lived too far away from the bank, so he didn't have to worry about traffic or using transport.

It was so refreshing for him to walk home in the fresh air after a tiring day. The rain just made it much better. However, he didn't expect to see what he saw at the opposite side of the road.

_Ciel_

The young boy was helping an old lady go through the road with a soft smile, one hand curled around her upper arm, and he held some bags with the other.

'_What is he doing...?'_ – he thought with a surprised face. Ciel was the last thing he expected on the streets, let alone at a time like this. As he glanced at his watch, he realised that it was past 8pm. He decided to get closer to listen to their conversation.

* * *

Ciel was smiling softly at the old lady as soon as they arrived to an apartment.

"We are here Mrs. Darwin."

"Thank you Ciel darling, it's so kind of you to help me at such an hour." – the old lady smiled back, closing her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Darwin, I had no other things to do and it isn't that late." – the boy explained, the smile never leaving his face.

Sebastian was taken aback. That smile almost mesmerized him. It was making the boy just more cute and beautiful.

"But darling, have you got taller?" – the old woman asked with a surprised face, making Ciel chuckle.

"I don't know, maybe..."

"Well, don't mind the ones who tease you because of your height! I always say that it's the inner things important! And darling I'm sure you have the biggest heart from all the people I know!"

Ciel was surprised by the words and caused a much softer smile appear on his face.

"Thank you Mrs. Darwin."

"No, I am the one who should thank you..."

When Ciel made sure the old woman got into the elevator with the bags, he waved good-bye to her until the door closed.

"It was really kind of you to help her."

The young boy froze at the sound behind him. He was firstly afraid, but was taken aback when he turned back and realised who the sound belonged to.

"Mr. Michaelis?!"

Sebastian just chuckled at his reaction. – "You act like if you have just seen a ghost!"

"I haven't expected to see you here..." – Ciel replied with a slight blush on his face as he turned his head away.

"It looks like it has stopped raining. Do you want to take a walk in the park? The air is really fresh now." – the raven haired man asked with a smile.

The boy just gaped. Has just Sebastian Michaelis, the man who didn't even know him that well asked him to go for a walk with him? He didn't realise when he nodded, his body just moved on his own.

* * *

Ciel really enjoyed walking in the fresh air as Sebastian had said it would be. There weren't much people in the park because of the previous rain, so it just helped him relax more. He let his eyes close and just enjoy the light breeze hitting his face with a smile.

"Looks like you are enjoying yourself?" – Sebastian asked with a soft smile, making Ciel open his eyes and look up at him.

"Yeah... it's really relaxing..." – the boy admitted with the smile still on his face. He didn't know why, but he felt happy with the man, although they haven't even known each other and he was just supposed to be his guardian angel.

'_Yes... I've almost forgotten...' _

Sebastian looked down at him with a questioning face. Ciel seemed to be lost in his thought. – "Ciel, is everything alright...?"

Ciel froze and woke up from his thoughts. Has the man just called him by his name without any formality? He opened his mouth to say something, but the words just didn't come out so he just closed it and nodded.

"Good then. Can I ask something...?"

"Hm?" – Ciel looked up at him with a questioning face.

"Why did you help that woman? It's so rare to see someone helping the other in need..."

The dark blue haired boy firstly froze at the question, but it turned into a soft smile as he replied. – "She is really old and can't hold her bags easily, so I always help her take them if I see her."

"Wow, that's really kind of you then!" – Sebastian declared.

"Yeah..." – the boy nodded as he turned his head away.

_How could he tell the truth? That he always helped the people in need because he was an angel? That the old lady wasn't the only one he helped constantly?_

"Well, it's getting late, so I think we should go home, it will be a hard day tomorrow..." – Sebastian said with a sigh.

A slight blush appeared on Ciel's face and wasn't able to look into the man's eyes as he said – "Um... thanks for the walk. It felt good..."

Sebastian was taken aback by the comment, but a soft smile appeared on his face as he replied – "You are welcome. I enjoyed it too."

"Well, good night then..." – the young boy said as he turned to go to his apartment.

"One more thing Ciel!"

Ciel turned back, almost 10 meters away from the man now.

"I expect you to arrive at the office at 8am, don't be late!" – Sebastian declared with a smile on his face.

Ciel's eyes widened. Has he heard the man right?

"You mean... that I... got the job?!" – he exclaimed excitedly.

"You showed me that I can trust you and that you are a good man. Good night then!" – Sebastian said as he turned to the other side to leave and lifted his arm as a good-bye.

Ciel still stayed there for some seconds. He was so happy. When he saw the applicants he wouldn't have thought that he would get the job, although his superiors told him that he would.

He couldn't wait for the next day to come.

* * *

**And this is the first chapter (as the previous was a prologue) C:**

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review, they always make me happy and give me support~ OwO**


	3. Chapter 2 - Starting work

**Hello everyone again ^w^!**

**Sorry for the late update, but school was in my way and I had to continue my other story as well ^^'**

**But as I've promised, here is a much longer chapter, 12 pages in word~ c:  
Actually, this is the longest chapter I've ever written to a story~ ;w;**

**Thank you for all you precious reviews~ o3o!  
Actually, I hoped that the story would be more famous, but it's just the beginning, so I understand if not much people read the story, but I hope it will be better OAO**

**I appreciate every comment, you can even tell me if you think something is bad OAO**

**Enjoy~ c:**

**Disclaim: I still not own Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

The next day Ciel woke up early in the morning to be able to get ready in time. Although he was an angel, he still needed to sleep in his human form. After a warm bath, he put on his clothes from the interview, combed his hair and collected the things he needed in a suitcase. After he was ready with everything, he ate some breakfast and by the time he was ready he already had to go.

It was really strange for him to use bus for transport. He was used to just flying through the air. Of course in the human world he had to hide his wings; that's why the human form was needed. It was getting cold because of the winter, so he put on a warm coat, a scarf and a hat as well. Of course he didn't forget the gloves either.

When he got to the bus stop he needed, he got out of the vehicle with a huge breath. It was the time when he will start working for Sebastian Michaelis.

It was just 7:30, but the bank was already filled with the workers, who were getting ready for their job. Beside a desk, Ciel noticed the young blond from the day before.

"Ah, good morning!"

Ciel was taken aback. The young boy really waved to_ him_?

"G... good morning!"

"I see you got the job, congratulations!" – the blond exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes... thank you..."

Ciel didn't understand how somebody could be so active during the morning, but he didn't mind. He was happy that there was a familiar face.

"By the way, my name is Finnian, it's nice to meet you!"

"Yes. My name is Ciel." – the younger extended his arm to shake hands with the other.

Ciel was happy. He had just started to work here, but it seemed that he find someone to turn to in need.

"I will show you your room." – Finnian said, the smile never leaving his face as he continued to walk away.

Ciel froze as he noticed where the other led him. It was the same room where he had been waiting for the interview.

Finnian noticed his expression and looked at him with a questioning face – "Is something wrong...?"

Ciel pointed to the desk in the middle of the room – "Isn't that... your place...? I mean... am I going to...?"

The blond just blinked at the question, but as soon as he realised what the other meant, immediately waved his hands in the air – "No, no, don't worry! You won't replace me! I work outside; I just had to help Mr. Sebastian as he lost his previous secretary who would have helped the applicants..."

The dark blue haired boy let out a sigh of relief.

"I see. That's good then."

"We still have some time before the work starts, do you want to have some coffee?" – Finnian asked with a huge smile.

Ciel really appreciated that the other was so helpful towards him. However, he was partly afraid. The blond seemed to be really active without a coffee, what would happen to him if he drank some?

"Sure, thank you..."

* * *

During their way to the cafeteria, Finnian led Ciel through the building to show him what was where. It wasn't as complicated as Ciel firstly thought, for which he was grateful.

The cafeteria was on the second floor, and was really huge. Ciel of course wasn't surprised; there were a lot of people working there.

"Where would we get the coffee? I haven't seen a vending machine anywhere..." – Ciel asked with a frown.

"Huh? Oh, no, there isn't any, we don't need it!" – Finnian chuckled – "As there are a lot of people who can't have a proper breakfast or a cup of coffee during the morning, there is a service from the morning until the evening."

"I see..."

Ciel was really surprised by the method, but was sure that it was a really efficient way, especially because of the tastes." _(A/N: you know that the vending machines can be really tricky sometimes, so I think buying a coffee from a buffet or in a cafeteria is much better)_

They went to the end of the room, where there was a huge window.

"Good morning Bard!" – exclaimed Finnian as he went to it, causing Ciel to blink.

However, he got the answer for his question when the window opened, revealing a tall, muscular, blond man with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Ah, Finny, good morning!" – he greeted with a huge smile – "How are you this morning?"

"Fine, thanks. Bard, this is Ciel, he will be working here from today." – Finny explained with a smile as well.

"Oh, welcome in the bank then! Hope you will enjoy working here!" – Bard said, his smile extending.

Ciel was curious how that cigarette never fell out of the man's mouth or if it was even allowed to smoke in a kitchen, but answered with a nod.

"Yes, thank you."

"So the same as always Finny?" – the man asked as he took two cups out of a cupboard.

"Yes."

"And you Ciel? How would you like your coffee?"

The young boy just blinked, causing Finnian to chuckle.

"He asks how much sugar you would want and what other things you like in your coffee."

"Oh! 2 sugar and milk please."

"Okey-dokey~!"

Ciel just blinked. He just met two people in the place, but both of them seemed to be really happy and full of energy despite the fact that it was still morning.

"Here." – Bard said as he put the two, now ready coffee in front of them.

"Thanks Bard~! See you during lunch!"

"Can we bring our coffee with us...?" – Ciel asked with a frown.

"Of course we can! Just come or Mr. Sebastian will cut your head off if you are late!" – Finnian exclaimed with a somehow scared voice as he waved his hand in the air. Ciel didn't know why Finny suddenly became so scared, but was sure that it must have been related to his boss.

He didn't suspect that he would get an answer to his question in some minutes...

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis was never a morning person. He got into his office, hanged his black silk coat on the hanger and hopped down into his chair with a sigh. Although he was a successful businessman, he could still do nothing against the tiredness which took over him during the mornings. All the workers had learnt during the time not to speak to him until he drinks his morning coffee.

_Except for Ciel Phatomhive._

Sebastian looked up when he heard the creaking of the door.

"Um... good morning Mr. Michaelis..." – came the shy voice of the dark blue haired boy as he peeked his head inside to see his boss sitting in a chair, his head leaning into his palm, his elbow on the desk.

"Yeah..." – was the only just slightly audible answer of the older man.

Ciel was confused. Yesterday his boss seemed to be kind and happy when they were together and now he didn't even looked up at him.

"What do you want?"

This just raised Ciel's confusion. Sebastian was the boss and he came as he was told in order to get his duties. The young boy now realised that he had to be careful with his answers judging from the mood of the man.

"I thought you would tell me what to do...?"

Sebastian just groaned as an answer as he held his temple with his hand – "I thought you would be more suitable for the job. You should know what you have to do, don't you?"

"Well..." – Ciel now started to panic. Where did the kind smile disappear from his boss' face from yesterday? Why was he so angry? He put his hands behind his back and shut his eyes close, ready for the words, meaning the end of his job.

After some seconds of silence, Sebastian finally took his hand away from his face to look at the boy. He just blinked. The determined face now showed... _fear_? He couldn't help but look through the boy to see what might cause his problem. Despite his tired state, he was taken aback by how beautiful the boy was. His dark blue hair falling to his pale cheeks like a silk curtain. His white shirt was slightly open on the top, revealing his white, silky neck and even a part of his collarbone could have been seen. It was good that Ciel's eyes were closed; otherwise he would have seen the man licking his lover lip at the sight. The angriness from before suddenly disappeared from Sebastian.

'_This boy really is interesting...' _– he thought with a smirk as he got up from his seat, going closer to the other.

Ciel gulped. He heard the creaking of the chair as it was pulled away from the desk, signing that Sebastian got up. Because of the silence, he was able to hear the closing steps of his boss, the heel of his shoes connecting with the marble floor. A sudden shiver went up his spine when the voice ended. He just shut his eyes more closed – if it was possible – his eyebrows furrowing together. However, the pain didn't come or anything like that. He just felt two big warm hands near his neck, and the collar of his shirt being put closer. He slowly opened his good eye to see his boss right in front of him, his hands on the top of his shirt and a soft smile on his face. He felt a heat going through his cheeks as a pink blush made its way to them.

Sebastian just became more lost when he looked in the boy's eye. Its hypnotizing royal blue colour which was like if the ocean was making circles in it.

"Mr. Michaelis...?"

The raven haired man blinked twice before he returned to his senses to see that the young boy was looking at him with a frown.

"I'm sorry, what did you say...?"

Ciel let out a slightly frustrated sigh. In one moment his boss looked like if he wanted to jump on his workers and eat them alive and now he was standing there with that same smile from yesterday. Yes, Ciel would never be able to forget that. Those soft pink lips curled into that mesmerizing smirk and those red irises. The boy felt like if he wasn't an angel, he would have already tried to get nearer to the man. Like if those tempting red irises told him to come and become his prey. When he looked at them again, Ciel felt his cheek heat up more at the sight as he turned his head away to hide it.

"N... nothing... important... just if you needed anything..."

Sebastian's lips curled into an "O" as an answer, which soon turned into a smirk as he took out the coffee form the boy's hand, who was so lost in those red eyes that it took him some seconds to even realise the loss. When he regained his senses, his boss was already slipping the dark liquid.

"Hey, that was-" – but the boy was cut off by the older man's satisfied smile.

"It seems that you guessed how I like my coffee, good job."

Ciel just blinked. Theoretically, he asked that coffee for himself, but was grateful that his boss' taste with coffee was the same as his.

"Y... yeah... sure... thanks..."

The boy wasn't able to look at the man. He knew he would be lost in those irises again.

Sebastian took another sip from the coffee before he put it down and motioned to the chair opposite him.

"Please take a seat."

Ciel didn't think twice as he nodded and did as he was told.

Sebastian opened his drawer and put a box in front of the boy. – "This will be for your work."

Ciel narrowed his eyebrows as the thoughts about what the small box could contain went through his mind. However, a sigh of relief left his lips as he opened the box and realised that there was just a smart phone in it. He took out the device from the box to examine it. It was a small black Sony Ericsson.

"My number is in it too. You can put the necessary numbers in it of course too. But this is for business. You can't use it for your love-talks with your girlfriend or things like that!"

The blush from before returned on the younger's cheeks, but in a much darker form and his mouth fell open.

"W... what?! Why would I...? I mean..." – Ciel wasn't able to make a normal sentence because of his embarrassment – "I don't even have a girlfriend if you want to know! I prefer doing my work instead!" – he immediately put his hands before his mouth after the words left his mouth.

'_Why did I say something like this?! I sounded like some high school girl who wanted to get the attention of the boy she likes!'_

The blush on his face just deepened at the thought, so he immediately bowed his head to hide his embarrassment.

'_Ciel, calm down, why would you think something like this! He is your boss and a man for God's sake!'_

He was woken up from his thoughts by the echo of a chuckle of his boss.

"WHAT?!" – he looked up, the blush still not leaving his face.

Sebastian was now laughing and he wiped a tear appearing on the corner of his eye – "I'm... sorry... but you are so cute like this." – he admitted between some chuckles – "And the fact that you don't even know me just for one day and you already tell me things like this... although I haven't even asked it!"

"SHUT UP!"

Ciel was taken aback. Sebastian Michaelis, the one who was like a wild animal some minutes before was now teasing him, let alone was_** laughing**_. But what shocked him the most that although he just shouted at him, Sebastian did nothing, the smile never leaving his face.

'_What the hell is wrong with this guy?'_

"Okay, okay, so back to business." – Sebastian started as he collected himself, his smile still wide from his good mood – "I want you to answer to the e-mails of the clients and to arrange my meetings and of course to order a taxi in advance in case I go to one. You can find the computer with the necessary documents on it in your office, which I think you already know is next to this one. If some people arrive to meet me, I want you to inform me about their arrival and to help them inside if I say so. There will be clients who would like to talk with me through phone, but firstly the call will arrive to your phone in the office. You have to make an appointment with them or solve the problem through the phone if you can. Of course, if they have business with me, you can switch the line to my phone. And finally, at 1pm, I want you to take a coffee and my lunch in my office. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" – Ciel bowed as he got up to start his work and had already turned when his boss called out to him.

"Oh, and Ciel!"

"Yes...?" – the boy turned his face, but was surprised when he saw the soft smile on Sebastian's face.

"Good luck."

* * *

It had been 3 hours since their separation and now Ciel was sitting on the chair of his office, going through the files of the clients, trying to memorize some of them.

It was just his first day, but there were a lot of unanswered e-mails as his post had been empty for almost a week as he was informed so there was a lot to do.

He was able to go through the data of the events of the bank; and made some arrangements with the clients who called.

He was glad to be able to do the job properly. He hoped that his boss would be satisfied with his work.

He had been reading the files of a client when he heard a knock on the door before it creaked open, revealing a smiling blond man.

"Hy Ciel~!"

The young boy immediately recognised him to be Finnian, the only one he knew in the huge office.

"Hello Finny! Do you want to talk with Mr. Michaelis?" – the boy greeted him with a smile. He was happy to see someone familiar after 3 hours of working.

"Actually... you see, it's 12:30 and we were just about to go to have lunch with my colleague when I decided that we should ask if you would like to join us." – Finny explained with a shy smile.

Ciel was taken aback. It was only his first day, but the blond already wanted to have lunch with him beside his friend? His lips curled up into a smile as he saved the documents as he stretched and got up from his seat – "Sure, thank you."

* * *

"No way, he really did that?!"

"Yes, and he says that they are happy together!"

Ciel was just blinking at the conversation. Finnian introduced him to his other friend beside Bard, the clumsy cleaner of the bank, Mey-Rin. When Ciel firstly saw her, although her eyes were covered by huge glasses, he could see the nervousness from her shaking hands. She wore her reddish hair in two small pony tails on the top of her head; and wore the outfit similar to a maid's.

However, as soon as they sat down in the cafeteria, away from the other workers, Mey-Rin immediately opened up and had been talking and laughing with Finny about one worker who started to date with a woman from the bank.

To his relief, there was just only them in the cafeteria, but he was surprised when Bard joined them as well. Of course they told him that it's because there was nobody coming that time beside them and as the chef was a really good friend of them, he always joined them when they ate.

Although he didn't understand all the things they had been talking about, Ciel felt happy with them. They were funny and kind with him and explained the things which he didn't understand first.

"And Ciel, why did you choose to work here?" – Mey-Rin asked with a smile.

The young boy just blinked firstly and he felt a slight blush appear on his face when Sebastian's picture appeared before him.

"My aunt wanted me to become a good business man, so she sent me into a financial course and when I saw the advertisement on the internet I saw a chance in it." – he lied with a fake smile.

He couldn't tell the real reason why he was there.

"Oh, then she must be proud of you then!" – Finny exclaimed with a huge smile on his face, making Ciel wince from his high-pitched voice.

However, when he remembered his aunt, he bowed his head as he answered – "Yeah... she is..."

Of course, in reality his aunt had already died years before as well. However, when she was alive, she did send Ciel into a financial course, so he didn't lie that much.

"Oh my, we have to hurry, it's almost 1(pm) and we have to go back to work!" – Mey-Rin exclaimed as she got up from her seat.

"What?!" – Ciel woke up from his thoughts as he looked at the clock on the wall. He had to serve Sebastian's lunch and coffee in 5 minutes! – "Bard, can you give me Mr. Michaelis' lunch?"

The tall man just blinked at the question, but slapped his hand on the back of Ciel's back with a smile after – "Of course I can buddy, don't worry! I know how angry he can get without his serve!" – he declared as he went to the smaller room of the kitchen and returned a minute later with a coffee and a plate with food on a tray in his hands. – "Here. But be careful not to hurry or you will fall!"

But his words didn't reach Ciel as the young boy had already started to run down when he took the tray away – of course being careful not to spill the coffee out. Just a murmur of _'Thank you'_ could be heard before he left.

* * *

Sebastian was working on his computer when he heard a knock on his door. As he glanced at his clock, he realised it was already 1pm, so he was sure it must have been Ciel.

"Come in."

His guess was confirmed when the door was opened and he saw the dark blue haired boy stepping into the room with a tray in his other hand _(A/N: he opened the door with the free hand)_.

"I've brought... your... lunch and... coffee... as you asked..." – Ciel said between pants as he put the tray down, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you." – Sebastian smiled as he took a sip of the coffee. However, he frowned when he noticed the state of the boy. His hair was a mess, sweat covered his forehead and his breathing was unstable. – "Did you run...?"

Ciel froze. When his breathing finally evened, he looked up – "I'm sorry, but I was in a late and you said to arrive at 1 so..."

Sebastian just sighed. The more time the boy spent in his bank, the more he got his attention. During the morning, he wasn't able to shout at him, and after even made him laugh. He didn't even minded when the boy shouted at him, although he shouldn't have done that with his boss. And now, his lunch was there in time without any liquid or food on the tray from the run.

'_This boy really knows something.'_ – he thought with a smirk, causing Ciel to be confused.

"Sir...?"

"Thank you, you did a good job." – the raven haired man smiled.

Ciel was taken aback again. During his time here, he didn't speak too much with the workers, but almost all of them told him to be careful as their boss could be really angry and could shout at you anytime. And here he was, smiling at him for the second time that day. He just got more and more confused. Why was Sebastian so kind with him?

"Ciel, are you listening?" – the raven haired man asked as he waved a hand in the air with a frown.

The young boy shook his head to ease the thoughts and looked at his boss with an apologetic face.

"Sorry sir, could you repeat what you said...?"

Sebastian sighed. He started to get worried when the boy didn't answer him for the second time. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, his eyes glancing at the ceiling as if he had been searching for something.

"I just said that you can go now."

"Oh... y... yes!" – Ciel stuttered before he bowed and left the office.

The smirk returned to Sebastian's face as he noticed the slight blush on the young boy's face before he left. Every time he saw Ciel like that, he just couldn't help thinking about how cute he was.

Sebastian was confused.

'_Why am I thinking about things like that?!'_

He had always been strict with his workers, not letting a smile appearing on his face. Even when they did a good job, he just tossed the papers to them saying that they had done a good job without any emotion on his face.

He sighed. Why did Ciel make him feel like that? Why did he feel his heart beat faster every time he looked at him? What was that strange feeling he felt? It wasn't something strange. No, it was something warm and calming, making him forget every bad things that happened that day and just concentrated on the young boy.

_Why...?_

* * *

Ciel was so confused when he finished his work. He still couldn't forget the face of his boss smiling at him.

He sighed as he stepped before Sebastian's office before he knocked.

"Come in."

Ciel slowly opened his door, but didn't go in just stayed at the door.

"It's 6pm, so I will leave now."

"Wait, I will still check your work before that." – the raven haired man declared as he stood up.

Ciel froze. Sebastian is checking his work? Didn't he trust him?

Sebastian noticed the suddenly scared face of the young boy and he chuckled. – "Don't worry, I don't do it because I don't trust you, but I need to check if you did it well enough. You are still a novice, so maybe you will need some help or corrections."

Ciel sighed. It felt like if a huge stone had fallen from his heart. So Sebastian really trusted him. It will be much easier to do his _REAL_ work then.

After about half an hour, Sebastian was ready with the checking. He had to concentrate on hiding his true feelings from his face. He was surprised at how good job the boy had done and just in one, let alone his first day.

He got up from the seat with a satisfied smile as he put a hand on dark blue haired boy's shoulder.

"Good job. Keep on doing this well."

Ciel's mouth fall open and his eyes widened. Has he just... got a compliment from his boss with a _**smile**_?!

"Now you can go if you want." – the older of the two smiled as he went back to his office.

Sebastian was almost in the room when he heard a murmur from the boy. It was really quiet, but he was still able to make out the two simple words easily, causing a smirk appear on his face.

'_Thank you...'_

* * *

Ciel was making his way home, lost in his thoughts. The words of his boss still echoed in his mind and he still saw that soft smile before him.

He shook his head furiously to get rid of the thoughts, but they just didn't want to go away like if they were burnt into his mind.

'_Burnt...'_

Ciel stopped for a moment as he was now able to get rid of the thoughts. However, it was because they were replaced by much worse ones. The pictures of memories he wanted to forget. He still heard the scream, felt the hot flames surrounding him and remembered one face... the face of a man he wanted to forget, but his mind still wasn't able to get through the events...

When he regained his senses, he realised that he was already in front of the door of his apartment. He was happy that his senses were sharp enough and that he could get home without any harm. However, he froze when he realised that his door wasn't locked. He started to panic. He immediately rushed into his home, but stopped when his good eye caught the sight of a blond lying on his couch in the hall.

"CIEL~!"

Called boy put his hand on his temple, his eyebrows furrowing together. This was the last thing he wanted to get greeted when he got home.

"Alois, I told you to inform me before you come to my place..."

"But Ciel, I was so glad when I heard from Mrs. Darwin that you are here again!" – the blond, now known as Alois exclaimed as he threw his arms around the other.

Ciel let out a sigh. – "Yes, yes, good to see you again..."

"So why are you here again~? What's your mission now~? Is it a dangerous demon~?" – the blond asked as he danced back to the couch and hopped down on it.

Alois Trancy. The only human who knew the truth about Ciel. Well, it was an accident that he got to know about the truth about Ciel, but the young boy was happy that the other didn't freak out when he told him everything. He still remembered the day pretty well. Images from it appeared before him as he poured some water into two cups and put them into the microwave.

* * *

_* flashback *_

_It was a summer night. The sun had already set hours before, the sky was now black, the place only lit by the Moon and the stars as there were no public lamps in the forest. Ciel was enjoying the light breeze which hit his face as he was sitting on a branch in his human form when he heard a piercing scream. _

_He immediately jumped down, landing with a 'thump'. Thanks to his sharp senses, he was able to detect the source of the voice easily. _

_However, he froze when he realised from where and why it came from._

_There was a blond boy, held up by his throat and pressed to the tree by another, much taller man. _

"_Don't try to struggle little boy~!"_

_Ciel knew pretty well what would happen if he did nothing to help the boy; and as an angel, it was his task to help the ones in need._

"_Let go of him NOW!"_

_Both men turned their attention to the new arrival. The tall man smirking as he let go of the blond boy, who started to cough as he fell to his knees._

"_Oh, looks like we have another guest~!" – he said as he started to approach the other boy._

_However, before he could attack him, Ciel crouched down and kicked the man in the stomach, causing him to fly away and crush into a tree._

_The blond boy on the floor froze. How could a boy, younger than him kick someone with a force like that?!_

"_Are you alright...?" _

_When he looked up, he saw a hand extended to him. He slowly nodded and took hold of the hand, the dark blue haired boy helping him up. _

"_Thank you..." – he started, but couldn't finish his sentence as he didn't know the name of his saviour._

"_Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive." – the other said with a smile as he extended his hand again._

"_Alois. Alois Trancy." – the blond replied as he shook hands with the younger._

_However, both froze when they heard a groan from the man, who now was able to get to his knees._

"_You... you are Ciel Phantomhive?!" _

_Called boy just raised an eyebrow at the question._

"_Do we know each other?"_

_The man just started to laugh maniacally – "Finally! I was just searching for a soul to eat, but I wouldn't have thought that I would be able to hit two birds with one rock!"_

_Ciel froze as he realised what he was talking about._

"_You are..."_

_However, before he finished his question, he already got the answer when the man groaned again. Suddenly two huge black wings erupted from his back, his nails turned into claws, and his teeth into fangs. However, the most shocking was when his whole body turned into green, his face changing as well at the end. He looked like a dragon without scales._

_Ciel gritted his teeth when the changing finished and the creature groaned loudly._

"_... a demon."_

_Alois' eyes widened as he looked at the now transformed thing. _

"_What is this Ciel...? Is he going to kill us?"_

"_Hide behind the tree!"_

"_Huh...?"_

"_I said hide behind the tree. It will be bloody."_

_Alois didn't understand what the boy was talking about, but as he didn't want to become the creature's dinner, he obeyed. However, he froze when he saw that the younger boy didn't move, his face showing no fear._

_When Ciel made sure that the blond was out of sight, he threw his jacket off. – "And I just thought that I would be able to have some rest..."_

"_Get ready for your death!" – the demon shouted and started to run towards Ciel, his claws raised in the air._

_The next events happened in a blink of an eye. Ciel summoned a bright sword from nowhere and before the demon could reach him, he stabbed it in the chest with his sword._

_The creature fell to his knees as he coughed up blood._

"_You little brat!" – he spat._

_Ciel gritted his teeth at the comment as he raised his sword in the air. – "I hate your species. You deserve to die!" – he declared as he struck with his sword again, now slicing the demon into two parts, causing him to die immediately._

_Alois felt his legs give up as he fell to his knees from the sight. _

"_I'm sorry you had to see it..." – the dark blue haired boy said as he stepped in front of him, extending an arm to help him up._

_However, Alois didn't take it this time. He was just staring at the shirt of the other boy, which was now covered in blood. _

"_W... who... are... you...?" – he asked with a shaky voice._

_Ciel just sighed. He wouldn't have thought that there will be a time when a normal human would see him like this._

"_Please don't freak out..." – he said with a serious tone before a huge light surrounded him._

_Alois had to raise his hand before his eyes to cover the sudden light from his sight. It was blinding. However, despite the strong light, he was able to make out something appear from the other boy's back and that his clothes suddenly changed forms. When the light disappeared, Alois gaped. There was Ciel standing before him, but with a totally white shirt and trousers, without any stain of blood on them. However, the thing which caused him be shocked the most were the fluffy white things stinging out from the back of the dark blue haired boy. _

_Wings._

_However, the appearance of Ciel didn't make him scared like the man's did. The opposite. He felt calm and safe. _

"_You are... an angel?"_

"_Not just an ordinary one." – the other added as he summoned his sword from before, which had no sign of blood on it either – "I'm a demon slayer..."_

_* end of flashback *_

* * *

Ciel was glad that Alois wasn't scared that day. When the blond got to know about the truth, he started to bomb him with questions about how it felt to be an angel and if he could touch his wings. Yes, it was a headache for Ciel to treat him, but he was happy that the things were solved.

He wouldn't have thought that he would become best friends with the blond after some months.

It had already been 3 years and they just got closer. Of course their relationship didn't meant more than friendship, but they knew they could depend on the other anytime. Okay, it was Ciel who mostly helped the blond, as he tended to get into danger pretty easily, but Alois always did his best as well.

The ringing of the microwave singed Ciel that the waters were ready. He put one-one filter into them and some sugar with lemon. He put one cup before his friend, who sipped it with a satisfied smile.

"Ciel, you always make the best teas in the world!"

"Thank you." – the younger said with a soft smile as he sat down on the couch beside his friend.

Alois was the only one to whom he showed his real self. Although the blond could be sometimes annoying with his sudden appearances like that night, especially as he never seemed to get out of energy; Ciel was still happy to have a friend.

"You haven't answered my question yet! So what work do you have today~?"

Ciel put his cup down on the desk as he sighed. – "Actually, it won't be just a day..."

Alois raised an eyebrow – "What do you mean?" – but suddenly his face turned into an excited one – "Don't tell me you have to deal with a group now!"

Ciel just put his hand on his temple to suppress the upcoming headache. – "Alois, it isn't as easy as you would think it is..."

The blond crossed his arms as he leant back into the couch with a pout – "You are so cruel Ciel~! Always being this serious!"

Another sigh left the younger's lips – "It isn't a demon who I have to deal with now..."

Alois eyes shot up, sparkles appearing in them – "Then what it is? Don't tell me you have to raise a child whose parents were killed! Or wait, you have to help a girl who just had her heart broken by a boy! Or can it be-"

But the babbling of the blond was cut off by an angry exclaim of the other.

"Alois an angel doesn't do things like that! I have to protect someone!"

The older of the two just raised an eyebrow – "And what is the problem with that? It's easier than killing demons, isn't it?"

Ciel leant back in the couch too as he continued – "Yeah, it is, but not when the one you have to protect is one of the most handsome men in the world, who owns the city's bank and has everything and every woman he wants!"

Alois eyes widened at the realisation – "Don't tell me it's Sebastian Michaelis!"

Ciel looked at him with a frown – "You know him?"

"Of course I do, everybody does in the city!" – the blond exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air as if it was a huge deal – "He is always in the TV and the newspapers!"

Ciel let out a scoff as he remembered the man – "I would bet that he has different women in his bed every nigh then!"

Alois gaped at the comment – "No he doesn't!" – he put a finger on his chin as he continued – "If I remember well, it is even said that no woman or man had been able to make him them. He didn't even have a relationship in high school!"

The dark blue haired boy froze. It now explained why Sebastian was so cold with everybody who wanted to get too close to him. But why was he so kind with him? Why was he smiling like that?

"Ciel?" – the blond started to shake a hand in the air when he got no answer, but when he saw the expression on his friend's face, who seemed to be so lost in his thought, the realisation hit him. – "Don't tell me he asked you out!"

Whatever thought was in Ciel's mind immediately left him as he looked at the other with a gape, a deep blush appearing on his face – "What?! Don't make me laugh! Why would he do something like that! I'm just his secretary!"

Alois just grinned as an answer as he poked the cheek of the younger – "You face tells it other way ~"

Ciel let out a frustrated groan as he stood up – "Look Alois, he didn't ask me out, okay? And even if he did I wouldn't... I wouldn't..."

However, he didn't finish his sentence, and his voice just got shaky and quiet by the end of his sentence, as he started to shake.

Alois' eyes widened as he realised what the other was thinking about. He immediately got up and threw his arms around his friend's shaking body. He put one hand on his back, while he started to caress his head with the other.

"Don't worry, it's alright." – he cooed into his ears.

The warmness, coming from his friend's body made Ciel calm down as his breathing evened down. However, a tear still appeared on the corner of his eye, making his way down his cheek as he remembered the events from his past again.

"He is different Ciel, don't worry." – Alois said as he let his friend go with a soft smile on his face.

Ciel opened his mouth to say something, but no voice came out, so he just nodded as an answer.

"Good now let's celebrate that you got the job~!" – the blond declared as he threw his hands in the air and headed to the kitchen.

The younger of the two just frowned as he peeked into the kitchen, but froze as soon as he noticed that the other took out a bottle of champagne.

"Alois where the hell did you get that?!"

The blond made an "O" shape with his mouth – "I wouldn't have imagined that angel can curse as well~!"

Ciel felt his cheek heat up again as he turned his head away – "Shut up!"

Alois just couldn't help but laugh at his friend's reaction. He was glad that at least Ciel now concentrated on the present again.

"But Ciel, it's Friday, so you don't have work tomorrow! I've brought some clothes along so I can remain here for the night! Come on, I'm sure you had a tiring day!" – he continued as he looked up with puppy eyes at this friend.

Ciel just sighed. – "Fine..."

"Yay~!" – Alois started to jump up and down as he put the bottle of champagne down on the desk and danced into the kitchen, then returned with two glasses. – "Celebrate time~!"

Ciel Phantomhive was sure that next morning he would get up with a headache judging from the amount of alcohol.

* * *

**So this is the new chapter, hope you enjoyed~ c:**

**I know that some of you may hate Alois, but I love him too, and I wanted him to be Ciel's best friend in the story OAO  
Of course it would have been strange if Alois had been an angel, so I decided to write him as a human, so don't worry ;D**

**I will try to update soon and please (guest) review, tell me you ideas, they always make me happy and try to continue sooner~ OwO**

**See you next time~ c:  
**


	4. important note!

**Hello everyone :D!**

**I know it has been an eternity, but don't worry, I haven't stopped writing this story, it was just school killing me :( ! There is also another story I've started to write with Ciel being a neko :D! I will soon start to post that one too :D!**

**Another important thing! : I've realised that I don't have to use these "-" marks between the sentences, so I'm going to rewrite the WHOLE story, erasing them :)! I will post the repaired one in a new story, but it will the same (just with a new title, which will be: "Guardian angel") don't worry! I will post the link of the new one in a new chapter in this fic. There will be an extra, new chapter in the story as well when I post it :D! Just please give me some time, I promise to continue soon, now that school is over! As I will finish my secondary school next year, I will do some of my GCSEs in the beginning of the next year, so I will have to learn a lot during the summer, but don't worry, this won't stop me from writing either ;D**

**Please tell me if you even want to see the continue of the story! I promise that the exciting parts will just start now, things until now were just the beginning ;) **

**Until next time~ ^w^**


End file.
